A Era das Bruxas
by Tio Lipe Cavaleiros
Summary: Numa época de Trevas, a sociedade dos Cavaleiros está destroçada, enquanto que um novo mal começa a surgir clamando por vingança. Bem vindos a Era dos Pesadelos, onde Deus todo poderoso é tão cego quanto a justiça dos homens...
1. Apresentação

**Apresentação: Era de Trevas**

A última guerra durou apenas sete dias. Nada mais, nada menos.

Diante da mais terrível fúria divina, os homens santificados ergueram suas mãos ao céu e destruíram aqueles que irromperam do solo. Homens santos trajando armaduras celestiais destruíram com toda a fúria, sacrificando-se na maior parte das vezes, as estrelas malditas que despertaram na penumbra dos mundos, liderados pela maior de todas as manifestações do mal. Os santificados de Atena, tendo-a como guia e guardiã, destruíram uma vez mais as ambições mais terríveis do imperador dos vales negros da morte e dos fossos onde os mortos se esfacelam. Eles destruíram as tropas do pervertido Hades. Isso aconteceu há mais de trezentos anos. Foram apenas sete dias.

O mundo mudou muito. A Era dos Deuses decaiu com a queda da Cidade-Estado de Atenas e finalmente desapareceu quando os homens passaram a louvar apenas uma figura divina: Deus. Entretanto, dentro da sociedade mundana ainda perduram as forças do mal, seres profanos que alastram o mundo com suas perversidades. Mas a ordem dos Cavaleiros de Atena ainda existe, mesmo que diante de sua mais temível época. O Santuário fora destruído.

Os Cavaleiros santificados pela deusa da razão e da guerra ainda possuem suas armaduras, trajes que representam constelações no céu vastamente negro da noite. Eles ainda possuem seu Cosmo, a força infinita capaz de destroçar todas as unidades de coesão que existe entre as partículas subatômicas. Eles ainda possuem sua juventude e virtudes, onde o amor e a justiça devem reinar soberanos sobre a Terra. Mas eles duvidam que ainda possuam sua esperança.

Há longos anos os Cavaleiros de Atena não mais sentem o Cosmo de sua deusa fluir no firmamento divino, mas o mal só tem crescido. Os homens do Velho Mundo estão decaindo. Seus desejos estão subjugando a vontade dos fracos, suas crenças matam os inocentes, sua fé oprime seu próprio modo de viver e ser. Esta é uma Era de Trevas, regida pelos acordes silenciosos da morte. Regida pelos acordes da Inquisição e das heresias.

E a morte rege sua canção nos prados do Elíseos. "Que os humanos caiam em sua própria desgraça, afogados em seus próprios demônios. Que a vida não valha nada além de moedas insignificantes de ouro e sangue. Que todo o mundo mergulhe em uma época corrompida pelos desejos da carne e pecados, pelas pestes e maldições. Que matem uns aos outros e tinjam o mundo sombrio de vermelho morto. Que os campos do mundo dos homens preparem-se para a mais terrível das pragas, pois o tempo se aproxima. O tempo do renascer se aproxima".

Bem vindos a Era dos Pesadelos, onde Deus todo poderoso é tão cego quanto a sua justiça.

_Do mesmo criador de "O Conto de uma Terra Renascida"._

"_Um dia aqui nasceu. Hoje aqui jaz"._

_A Era das Bruxas…_

_Palavras do Autor: esta obra ainda está em fase de criação. Devido as minhas ocupações em diversas áreas da vida de um nerd (ou seja, estudo e computador), incluindo a minha incapacidade de escrever quando estou com tédio ou sem criatividade, devo alertar que esta Fiction demorará MUITO tempo para ser finalizada, podendo sofrer pequenas mudanças nas histórias mesmo quando for publicada. Isto se dá ao fato de eu sempre desejar escrever uma história como um todo (um livro, por assim dizer), e elas sempre estão sujeitas a mudanças, mesmo que algumas raras ou nenhumas mudanças drásticas. Obrigado pela paciência._


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo: Uma vingança triste**

A voz sob o capuz pronunciou a sentença final.

- Que seja feita a vontade do Senhor todo poderoso, e que o demônio abandone o corpo desta herege!

E o fogo morreu logo depois. O povo na praça silenciou-se, satisfeito com o que fizeram. Haviam expulsado o demônio do corpo de uma bela jovem, haviam destruído uma existência maligna. Não havia mais bruxa alguma ali, apenas uma carcaça podre e escurecida entre o carvão. Eles saboreavam com deleite o último ar carregado pela gordura da jovem que jazia agora no paraíso, pois assim pensavam. Salvaram-na, purificaram-na. O demônio se fora.

Então começou a chover, uma chuva fina e inexpressiva. Nada muito diferente do que costumava chover naquela época do ano. Entretanto, aquela chuva não era normal. Ela estava carregada com uma presença soberana, enfurecida e triste. Alguns, mergulhados no temor, exclamaram exaltados: "É a fúria do Senhor! Matamos uma alma inocente!". O homem com capuz não era capaz de discordar, estava atônito.

Não eram santos, não eram misericordiosos, não eram justos. Todos estavam sujos até o último fio de cabelo, assim como suas almas estavam apavoradas. Aquilo só poderia ser um milagre, ou a mais terrível das bruxarias. "Sim, bruxaria", pensou a maioria de imediato. Mas o tempo passou e o clima piorou. Transformou-se de purificador, sarcástico e voraz para algo inexplicável, herege e maldito. A chuva engrossou e ficou ainda mais carregada daquela tristeza, fincando os pés daquelas pessoas no solo como raízes profundas. Por um momento aquela praça morreu.

Em um momento nada estava lá e agora surgira, ao lado da carne pútrida e das brasas que morriam lentamente. Outra bruxa surgira, e chorava com os céus. Sua roupa negra representava a mais alta nobreza, tecidos finos e que lhe cobriam o corpo de maneira escultural. Seu cabelo negro e bem penteado agora escorria tristemente lavado pela chuva. Uma máscara pálida e carregada pelo rosto mais triste que poderia seu retratado em cerâmica pendia de sua mão direita ao longo do corpo. Ela chorava vinho, chorava sangue. Ela chorava para o que fora uma pessoa muito querida.

Com relutante força, seu olhar triste focou a multidão aos seus pés. Ela observou toda a cena. Estava sobre um patamar elevado, algo semelhante a um andaime de madeira resistente. Estava no topo, e ao seu lado o que fora uma enorme fogueira, uma fornalha para os portões do Tártaro. Uma jovem fora queimada até a morte, assistida por toda aquela multidão que julgava está purificando-a, mas na verdade se deliciava com a perversidade da morte e com o desespero de quem ardia nas chamas. O homem santo que purificara a vítima vestia negro e capuz, e mesmo com seu rosto encoberto pelas sombras seu cheiro exalava o maior de todos os pavores diante daquela nova bruxa, diante da dama de negro. "Eu havia previsto isso. Eu as alertei. Mas por que elas não me escutaram?", pensou a dama de negro. Seus pensamentos e observações fluíram na mente das pessoas, assustando aos que ainda acreditavam que aquilo era um milagre.

E ela lembrou do que tinha previsto e arremessou para a multidão um olhar assassino e demoníaco carregado de uma presença tão intensa e soberana que poucos foram os que não vomitaram ou desmaiaram. Seu vestido mergulhado em água estava pesado e colado ao corpo magro e esbelto, mas tremulou ameaçadoramente diante de sua ira.

- Quem maculou o corpo de minha irmã? – sua voz soou soberana, mas transparecia uma tristeza infinita.

Como se obedecessem a uma ordem física invisível, alguns braços se ergueram no ar no meio da multidão. Todos eram homens, dos mais feios aos mais detestáveis. Casados que traíram suas esposas, jovens que assustaram suas mães, ladrões que surgiram das imundas sarjetas das ruas. Mas nenhuma mão causou maior estardalhaço, maior pesar e revolta. Nenhuma mão causou mais intensa fúria àquela dama de negro quanto à mão do homem santo de capuz erguendo-se no ar, vibrante e temerosa. Uma artéria latejou profundamente naquele rosto esculpido pelos deuses, maculando sua beleza.

- Ordeno que venha até mim, falso sacerdote!

E sem contradizer, mas desejando com todas as forças do mundo não chegar perto daquela mulher, ele seguiu a passos lentos e perceptivelmente forçados. "Bruxaria, bruxaria de verdade. Ela é um demônio", pensaram os cidadãos, ainda fincados ao chão e alguns ainda de mãos erguidas. O homem santo parou diante da dama de negro, que o observava seriamente, avaliando as suas opções.

- Fale com sua própria voz, aquele que se diz ser um homem casto do seu Senhor misericordioso. Fale aos seus fiéis, a todos eles que o observam nesta noite triste e maldita. Diga a todos, pois assim ordeno, o que você e essa dezena de homens fizeram a minha irmã!

Lutando com todas as suas forças, gemendo e quase caindo de joelhos, o homem santo puxou o seu capuz, a sua máscara da vergonha. Ali estava um homem velho, calvo e com um vasto bigode grisalho. De seus olhos fundos emergia o maior de todos os medos: a verdade. E sua boca abriu subitamente e sem o seu consentimento, mas a voz que saiu foi sua. Disso ele tinha consciência.

- Eu maculei meu celibato, minha castidade – sua voz era chorosa e desesperada – Cai na tentação da carne há muitos anos, e desde então não venho parado. Alguns dias sou homem, outros sou mulher, mas seja o dia que for sou um pecador. Não há Deus para mim, somente o Inferno. Mas esta jovem foi especial e o pior de todos os casos. Sua carne frágil e macia foi a coisa mais perfeita na qual toquei. Sua voz era perfeita e impossível de ser deste mundo. Foi a ira do Senhor, mandou-me um demônio encarnado na forma desta mulher…

- Não minta para mim, mortal! – bradou a dama de negro e, com um gesto largo de sua mão livre, o dedo médio que carregava o anel sagrado caiu da mão do homem, acompanhado de um urro terrível de dor – Não minta ainda mais para os seus fieis! Fale apenas a verdade e terei piedade de ti.

O homem agora chorava e segurava sua mão destroçada. Toda a multidão assistia a cena com horror e incapazes de fugir das asas daquele demônio. "Ela está colocando essas palavras na boca de nosso padre", insistiam os mais fiéis, mas os acusadores ainda estavam com os braços erguidos.

- Nada enviou esta mulher até nossa cidade – urrou o homem aos prantos – Nem Deus, nem demônio. Ela apenas veio para contar suas histórias para as crianças. Estava espalhando o conhecimento antigo sem o consentimento da Santa Igreja, uma das maiores heresias. Ela ainda dizia-se ser uma deusa, paganismo e profanação do nome santificado. Ela profanou nossa ordem religiosa e ameaçou a integridade da Igreja. Como regente do tribunal da Inquisição nesta cidade deveria acusá-la de bruxaria, mesmo que fosse apenas por falar besteiras. Mas também deveria aprisioná-la em minhas catacumbas e me apoderar de seu corpo, pois assim desejava quando a vi pela primeira vez. Por duas semanas vendi o corpo daquela mulher para as pessoas que estão de braços erguidos e angariei fundos para as minhas despesas. Então a entreguei finalmente à sentença, pois não podia continuar com aquela farsa. Maculei-a pela última vez e a joguei, aqui e esta noite, na fogueira. E em tudo que lhe aconteceu ela não respondeu, fraquejou ou lutou. Ela deixou-se morrer e ser estuprada! – e calou-se muito ofegante, agarrando com todas as forças a mão que vertia em sangue.

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a praça. As pessoas que estavam ali ficaram ainda mais desesperadas. Participaram e acobertaram uma barbaridade, profanaram a sabedoria do Senhor e ele mandara aquela dama de negro até ali para fazê-los pagar, sentir na carne o seu ódio por tamanha ousadia e maldade. Os braços finalmente baixaram, mas todos os olhos ainda mantinham-se ou no homem santo ou na dama de negro. "Ela é a morte, carregada por sua tristeza".

- Quantas vezes? – soou fracamente a voz da dama de negro, encarando malignamente o homem de joelhos.

- Co-como?

- Perguntei quantas vezes? – manteve o mesmo tom de antes.

- Por favor, senhora… Por favor… – implorava o homem.

- Responda mortal! – proclamou em fúria.

- Seis vezes, seis vezes – gaguejou em resposta, escondendo-se entre os braços ensangüentados.

Uma presença atroz e triste elevou-se no ar, seguida por um grito de horror. A mão direita do homem, a do anel, voou solta no ar. O sangue esguichou sobre as pessoas mais próximas, e o chão foi manchado por vômito e urina. O ambiente passou a feder a punição e vingança. O homem santo segurava o que restou do braço, chorando terrivelmente, mergulhado em sua vergonha, pavor e desespero. "Deus! Tenha piedade", implorou.

- Seu "Deus" não existe diante de mim, mortal – sentenciou a dama de negro – Nada pode fazer para impedir a fúria divina.

E ela ergueu o homem apenas com sua vontade, enforcando-o pendurado no vazio. As pessoas agora berravam a plenos pulmões, incapazes finalmente de conter o pavor. Lutavam para correr, fugir, mas suas pernas continuavam presas. A loucura açoitou os que haviam erguido as mãos e alguns sacaram lâminas e passaram a arrancar suas pernas, acreditando que elas estariam presas fisicamente ao solo, ou que a dor os libertaria. Logo a praça virou um mar de sangue. Tudo por causa de apenas uma mulher, uma única bruxa.

O homem balançou no ar, suas pernas chutando o vazio. A dama de negro se aproximou decidida e puxou um punhal de prata afiadíssimo. O homem engoliu suas próprias secreções e o sangue que jorrava de seu braço mutilado amenizou um pouco diante de tanto medo. Cheiro de fezes elevou-se no ar.

O tempo todo se utilizando do punhal, a mulher arrancou despreocupadamente a batina do padre e o deixou complemente nu diante da multidão que se mutilava desesperadamente. Pousou o punhal sobre o demônio do homem, a chave para o Inferno e como uma guilhotina mutilou ainda mais o pecador. Ele gritou uma última vez de dor, a boca escancarada, e a dama enfiou-lhe a faca goela adentro, trespassando o cérebro. O corpo caiu de qualquer maneira no chão frio e ensangüentado abaixo do andaime. Ela virou-se para a multidão e pôs sua máscara triste no rosto, segurando-a com a mesma mão que a carregara até o momento. Assistiu por alguns segundos o resplendor final da imunda cidade e desapareceu assim como surgiu, levando o que restara do corpo carbonizado de sua irmã.

Sentindo a pressão espiritual baixar, as pessoas finalmente puderam fugir dali. Correndo atônitas em todas as direções, pisotearam umas as outras, provocando ainda mais vítimas diante de sua própria loucura. Nenhuns dos que ergueram as mãos sobreviveu além daquela noite, e seu sangue fluiu e foi dissolvido pelas lágrimas que caiam do céu e castigavam o solo profano daquela praça.

Chovia, e nada mais restava.


	3. História 01

**A Era das Bruxas**

**Primeira Parte: Um novo Amanhecer**

**História Um: Os dois estranhos**

Tudo acontecera uma semana depois da partida daqueles dois homens estranhos.

O nome da vila era Bistrol. Estava incrustada na Saxônia, pertencente ao Sacro Império Romano Germânico. O ano era de 1327 do nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo, assim anunciava o padre em suas missas diárias, sempre em latim. Era lindo ouvir a voz do homem santo pronunciando o dialeto sagrado, pensavam as senhoras, mesmo que nunca entendessem nada do que dizia. Ao menos nos momentos de louvor era possível saber o que estava acontecendo, mas isto não importa. Não para aqueles dois.

Eles chegaram num dia meio triste, onde o céu apenas anunciava a possibilidade de chuva no cair da noite. Coincidência ou não, eles chegaram na hora da missa, onde a maior parte das pessoas não poderia ter notado de imediato a suas presenças. Entretanto, os mendigos e bêbados que mesclavam as poucas ruas pavimentadas da vila sentiram certo calafrio diante daqueles homens. Um ou outro chegou a se esconder temendo que aqueles dois fossem demônios do fim dos tempos. Como estavam enganados.

Os dois estranhos adentraram numa taberna que estava aberta. O ambiente era imundo. Poeira acumulada sobre as mesas eternamente vazias, um pedaço de carne podre jogado no canto da parede, um cão moribundo e magérrimo gemia de fome encostado ao grande balcão. A única coisa que aparentava está limpa no local era a flanela que repousava sobre o balcão e as garrafas de bebidas.

Quando os estranhos sentaram-se diante do balcão, um homem de meia idade e um pouco encurvado de tanto carregar peso surgiu do outro lado, aparentemente escondendo uma garrafa que bebia. E observou os estranhos atônitos por um momento, avaliando-se de cima a baixo. Não havia muito que observar, pois ambos estavam cobertos por grandes sobretudos de couro marrons claros e sujos de lama nas botas grossas. Seus rostos estavam cobertos pelo capuz da roupa única, mas foi visível uma mecha de cabelo loiro do homem mais alto e forte quando este se inclinou no balcão para falar.

- Somos viajantes de terras distantes, mestre da taberna – a voz do homem soou serena e cansada – Desejamos comida e água, por favor.

- Desculpe senhor, mas aqui só sirvo os pedidos, não mando em nada – respondeu o homem, limpando distraidamente um copo com a sua flanela – E também peço desculpas, mas só sirvo àqueles que mostram o ouro que trazem…

-… Compreensível, muito compreensível – interrompeu o estranho. Ele fez um gesto simples e atirou uma moeda de ouro maciço no balcão – Creio que isso paga nossa água e comida.

O homem apanhou a moeda e levou-a aos lábios, dando uma mordida forte. Comprovando-a ser verdadeira, demonstrou um ar bastante satisfeito, mesmo tendo sido interrompido. Com um gesto largo e habilidoso, catou dois barris de água limpa e duas canecas, logo após retirando-se para uma abertura lateral ao lado do balcão, anunciando a cozinha que preparassem um bom jantar para duas pessoas. Voltou então a se esconder sob o balcão e continuou a bebericar a garrafa que havia escondido.

Os estranhos discutiram silenciosamente até a comida ser servida. Uma jovem donzela pousou os pratos no balcão e os estranhos começaram a saborear seu jantar ainda com os capuzes. Com um aceno cordial, a donzela se retirou agradecida pela gorjeta que recebera do menor dos homens.

Por um tempo apenas ouviu-se o tilintar de talheres nos pratos dentro da taberna. Logo a rua encheu-se de palavras e sons de conversas, o que anunciou o fim da missa da tarde. Algumas pessoas adentraram no ambiente animadamente, mais se calaram rapidamente diante dos estranhos. Aquela era uma vila pequena, normal para lugares tão distantes de cidades imponentes do império. Era comum que as pessoas se conhecessem, mesmo que de vista. A presença de pessoas estranhas e misteriosas não era muito bem quista, não em uma época mergulhada em profanações e guerras pelo poder.

Um grupo de homens importantes a serviço do padre aproximou-se dos estranhos com certo ar de desdém. Eles aparentavam ser mais fortes que os estranhos e, com certeza, mais numerosos. Estavam ansiosos por uma briga havia tempos, e a última visita de estranhos na cidade foi marcada com sangue. Uma mão pesada pousou sobre o homem maior de capuz. Ambos os estranhos continuaram a comer despreocupadamente. Achando aquela reação inusitada, os homens do padre trocaram um olhar de estranheza entre si, mas logo riram da situação.

- Escutem aqui estranhos viajantes – proclamou o que segurava o ombro do homem mais alto –, somos os soldados desta vila, os homens do padre, alto-inquisidor da Igreja. É nosso dever avaliar os viajantes que não se anunciaram diante de vossa santidade e expulsá-los desta vila se forem atrevidos conosco. E se forem hereges, responderemos com a sua morte. Agora, quem são vocês?

Silêncio. Havia um clima tenso no ar, mas não emanada das ameaças proclamadas pelos homens do padre, os soldados da Igreja. Aquela aura tensa emanava do estranho mais baixo e menos corpulento, que se virou rapidamente em seu banco e observou atentamente os tolos que os desafiavam. Estava estampado no rosto de cada um daqueles homens vis que eles desejavam confusão, desejavam ver sangue e provar do próprio. O homem suspirou com desdém as ameaças recebidas e todos o observavam.

- Não erga a sua mão contra aqueles que devemos proteger, Heian – alegou o estranho mais alto.

- Não o farei mestre – respondeu o estranho mais baixo com a voz carregada de ansiedade –, a não ser que seja estritamente necessário.

- Pois enquanto eu estiver aqui não haverá nenhuma gota de sangue a ser derramada – finalizou o homem alto.

Os ditos soldados do padre trocaram um olhar atroz entre si. Nunca haviam sido ignorados por nenhum viajante ou cidadão. O homem da taberna ficou tenso diante da ousadia dos seus clientes e temeu que o local ficasse ainda mais deplorável.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o soldado ainda com sua mão sobre o homem mais alto, agora o apertando com toda a força – Estão nos ignorando e insinuando que somos mais fracos que vocês dois? De que nós necessitamos de sua proteção? Não seja estúpido homem! Nem o conhecemos, porque seríamos seus protegidos?

E com um movimento rápido demais, o punho livre do soldado foi de encontro ao rosto do homem alto. Ainda mais rapidamente, com um movimento particularmente impossível, o homem mais baixo de nome Heian conteve o poderoso soco com apenas o dedo indicador, a centímetros do capuz de seu parceiro. Dois dos que acompanhavam o agressor caíram no chão, espantados. O rosto do agressor estava contorcido diante da força que fazia para completar seu ataque, miseravelmente sem sucesso.

- Ele… ele… ele conteve o soco com apenas… um dedo – gaguejou um dos que estavam no chão.

- Que tipo de demônios são…

- Não somos demônios, se é o que deseja saber. E nossa função é os proteger sim, mas contra os tais demônios que tanto amam convocar. Não proclamem o nome do Senhor em vão, assim como os deles, destas criaturas pervertidas. Quanto mais os chamam, mas eles os desejam – falou o homem alto, levantando-se e puxando algo da roupa. Era uma espécie de rosário com uma cruz de prata bastante característica. Era o símbolo da Inquisição – Como podem ver "soldados", sou um dos Inquisidores da Santa Igreja. Meu nome é Sir Nicolas Marry, e estou chegando de viajem. Vim até aqui, pois soube de uma prisão. Este é meu pupilo, Heian Belenus. Acho que deu para perceber o quão exímio em luta ele é.

Todos na taberna silenciaram-se diante da surpresa. Os homens de capuz revelaram seus rostos. Sir Nicolas Marry transparecia cavalheirismo e beleza. Seu cabelo loiro e longamente encaracolado descia aos cachos para trás, chegando a altura do cotovelo. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão intenso que penetrava as pessoas como uma lâmina congelada. Sua pele pálida aparentava está sempre protegida contra o sol e era algo quase espectral. Deveria possuir algo em torno dos vinte e dois anos.

Seu pupilo era bastante diferente. Baixo e meio magricela, Heian Belenus tinha um cabelo negro, curto e quase liso. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas recém polidas. Sua expressão era uma mistura de arrogância com o gosto pelas aventuras, como todo jovem ansiando por conhecimento e uma espada. Não aparentava possuir mais quinze anos de idade, o que justificava muita coisa sobre sua aparência.

O agressor baixou seu braço e fez uma reverência cismada. Seus comparsas o acompanharam. Seus rostos refletiam uma dúvida cruel se aquilo realmente poderia ser verdade ou se haviam cometido um deslize muito grave. Nicolas apenas observou friamente aqueles homens e, percebendo que ainda estavam duvidando, resolveu falar.

- Não sabia que era assim que as visitas reais da Santa Igreja eram recebidas – falou em tom chocado e revoltado – Acho que terei muito que conversar com o padre Diorges.

- Pedimos perdão, meu senhor. Não sabíamos que vossa senhoria também era da Igreja…

-… E é necessário saber quem é a pessoa ou não para tratá-la como igual? – trovejou Nicolas – A que Igreja os senhores estão freqüentando afinal que nem mesmo as palavras do Senhor chegaram a vós? Realmente, mas que nunca, desejo falar com o padre Diorges.

Muito assustados, os homens fizeram uma segunda reverência e pediram para que os acompanhassem. Antes de segui-los, porém, Nicolas virou-se para o homem da taberna e fez um gesto de agradecimento, jogando uma segunda moeda. Apanhando o que restou de comida no seu prato, baixou-a para o coitado animal que gemia de fome. O cão agradeceu abanando o rabo energicamente. Com um suspiro, Heian acompanhou seu mestre.


	4. História 02

**A Era das Bruxas**

**Primeira Parte: Um novo Amanhecer**

**História Dois: O padre e a urna dourada**

O grupo seguiu rua acima em direção da pequena Igreja, atraindo olhares de suspeita.

- Sinto como se estivessem tramando algo, mestre – comentou sussurrando.

- Acalme-se Heian, não podemos nos expor – respondeu no mesmo tom – Nossa visita será breve, como o prometido. Daqui partiremos e daremos continuidade ao seu treinamento.

- Uma notícia boa afinal… – resmungou.

- Ora, já tinha dito que precisava passar aqui, não? Então se comporte mais como aquilo que tanto deseja ser. Seja paciente e solidário com as pessoas. Não cabe a nós julgá-las por suas maldades, apenas mantê-las seguras do mundo que as cerca. Já não é o bastante a Inquisição matando inocentes sem a sua ajuda?

Uma raiva reprimida surgiu no rosto de Heian. Ele sabia o que deveria ou não fazer, mas se sentia incapaz de tolerar as injustiças dos homens. "Afinal", pensava, "não estou para me tornar um guardião da paz e da justiça? Por que não usar de minha posição para punir os homens realmente perversos e maus?". Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Nicolas o replicou com um olhar ameaçador e o pupilo entendeu que aquele era o ponto limite. Limitou-se a avaliar o estado da vila como um todo.

Como toda e qualquer vila separada do mundo, tudo ali lembrava os ares bucólicos. O que havia de mais moderno na vila era as cinco ruas pavimentadas ao redor de uma praça central, onde uma estrutura de madeira estava sendo erguida, e a pequena Igreja, ornamentada com um belíssimo vitral acima de suas portas de carvalho.

Eles bateram na porta e aguardaram alguns minutos. Quando Heian ficou finalmente impaciente e desejou que alguém retomasse a bater na porta, uma voz falou alto dentro na Igreja pedindo para que aguardasse só mais um momento. Passado mais alguns instantes ouviu-se as trancas abrirem e a porta ser empurrada para fora. Um jovem rapaz de batina e cabelo ralo cortado ao estilo dos monges pediu silenciosamente para que entrassem. Eles seguiram até o altar onde estava o homem santo. O padre os aguardava silenciosamente, seu anel reluzindo diante das luzes das velas que estavam começando a ser acesas. Inicialmente aparentava está chateado pela interrupção, mas notado a presença dos estranhos logo mudou sua expressão para algo mais amável e simpático. Heian não gostou dele.

- O que traz velhos amigos e visitas estrangeiras a minha Igreja após a missa? – perguntou simpaticamente.

- Permita-me que nos apresentemos vossa santidade – curvou-se Nicolas, fazendo o sinal da cruz e beijando o anel do padre – Sir Nicolas Marry, um dos Inquisidores de Roma, e este é meu pupilo Heian Belenus. Viemos logo após recebemos a mensagem de que uma suspeita bruxa fora aprisionada. Diga-me padre: já a julgaram?

- Sim meus filhos, nós já a julgamos. Mas acho que devemos conversar em particular esse assunto, não é mesmo? Sigam-me meus convidados, vamos conversar e tomar um bom vinho – e pediu para que os acompanhasse até os aposentos internos.

Os corredores da Igreja eram sombrios, mas nada que intimidasse os homens. Eles entraram num cômodo muito bem iluminado e ornamentado. Aparentava ser um gabinete de um monarca muito influente, mas havia uma cama aos fundos que denunciou ser o quarto do padre. Era realmente muito confortável, até demais para uma vila tão longe das cidades maiores.

- Sentem-se meus filhos, fiquem a vontade. Desejam uma taça do meu vinho? Sei que é proibido, mas uma lasca não tira a tinta toda, não é mesmo? – e ofereceu duas taças cheias de vinho. Os homens aceitaram, mas não beberam – Tímidos, não? – e o padre bebeu um pouco antes de retornar a falar – Como já havia dito a moça já foi julgada. A condenamos para ser purificada com fogueira. Se passarem pela praça central, notarão a estrutura que começou a ser levantada hoje cedo.

- É, notamos – respondeu Heian – Não está sendo um pouco precipitado padre? Por que não aguardou por nossa chegada para poder condenar a moça?

- Por acaso o jovem mestre está suspeitando de mim, um homem de Deus? – exasperou-se o padre.

- Não use o nome Dele em vão, padre… – implicou o jovem.

- Chega Heian! – finalizou tranquilamente Nicolas – Sou seu superior, não o contrário. Quem deve falar por nós sou eu. Agora padre, faço dele as minhas palavras. Seria do procedimento da Inquisição aguardar a chegada de um inquisidor estrangeiro a cidade, para um julgamento mais justo diante dos olhos do Senhor. Por que não aguardou?

- Por um motivo muito simples, Sir Nicolas. A moça está possuída deveras. Não para de profanar alegando ser uma deusa, uma deusa pagã. Alega ser uma das Nove Musas do Olímpio! Ela negou Deus em todas as vezes que pedi para que o louvasse. Ela tentou seduzir crianças com menos de dez anos em plena praça pública, contando histórias absurdas sobre ninfas e divindades mortas que nunca existiram. Implorei para que ela negasse os fatos, mas ela simplesmente alega que é o que diz ser e que tudo que fala é verdade. Só pode está possuída, não achas?

- Não acho nada até poder conversar com ela – sentenciou Nicolas.

- Penso que não deveria… – gaguejou o padre temendo algo muito ruim.

- E por que não padre? O que ela tem de tão temível assim que apenas o senhor, sendo um de Seus homens santos, pode conversar com ela?

- Ela tem os olhos do Caído, Sir – completou baixoinho o padre – Seu olhar é sedento por pecados e sua voz seduziu até mesmo criancinhas. Não creio que seja aceitável a visitação desta moça, desta bruxa possuída pelo demônio.

- Certo então – aceitou um pouco relutante –, mas ainda penso que poderia vê-la sem problemas. Entretanto, está vila está sob a sua proteção e palavra padre, e como visitante tenho que aceitar sua ordem. Mas diga-me uma coisa mais: quando ela será executada?

- No por do sol do sexto dia – completou o padre com a voz mais forte – Será queimada diante de toda a população a fim de expulsarmos o monstro que habita aquela bruxa. Está convidado a participar da cerimônia, se assim desejar.

- Não, temo que não. Gostaria sim de vê-la, mesmo que indo para a fogueira, mas temos assuntos a tratar amanhã pela manhã. Viemos o mais rápido que podemos e sairemos com a mesma agilidade, uma vez que minha utilidade aqui foi inútil – e, se levantado, anunciou com uma reverência, acompanhado pelo seu pupilo – Agradeço pelo vinho padre, mas não pretendo arriscar tirar uma lasca. Jogos são para o Diabo.

E deixando o padre preso a sua poltrona com um olhar intrigado no rosto, Nicolas e Heian saíram rapidamente da Igreja e abandonaram a vila. Os dois estranhos desapareceram tão rapidamente quanto surgiram e a vila mergulhou em sua vida pacata, mas mesclada de sangue.

Os homens andaram rapidamente durante um longo período em direção a sudoeste. O vento noturno castigava pacificamente suas vestes, as botas afundando-se na lama que havia se formado no chão de relva curta. Ao longe foi avolumando-se uma grande árvore e eles rumaram até ela. Repousando sob a copa da árvore estava uma grande urna dourada, majestosa e impecavelmente limpa para aquele terreno lamacento devido as constantes chuvas que açoitavam a região naquela época do ano.

Os homens acomodaram-se tranquilamente um de cada lado do objeto grandioso e puxaram uma bolsa de viagens que estava escondida sob a pesada urna dourada. De lá tiraram quentes sacos de dormir e acomodaram-se melhor sob a proteção da árvore. Ficaram observando o céu nublado, mas cravejado de pontos brilhantes aqui e ali. As constelações piscavam para aqueles que as observavam.

- O que achou daquela vila, mestre? – perguntou sabiamente e mais gentil que de costume.

- O que você achou dela, pupilo? Dê-me a sua análise.

- Acho que é um lugar realmente ruim, onde poucas pessoas terão suas almas salvas pela vontade do nosso Senhor. A maior parte das pessoas desconfia umas das outras, devem ser um bando de fofoqueiras. Devem falar mal umas das outras pelas costas. Não agüentaria passar uma noite ali… – suspirou.

- Percebi isso. Por que achas que resolvi sair da vila tão rapidamente?

- Não sei, não pensei no assunto enquanto caminhávamos. Arrisco dizer que foi para não abandonar sua armadura.

- Há coisas mais importantes que armaduras e ouro, jovem Heian. Você ainda tem muito que aprender.

Heian virou o corpo para o outro lado. Não queria ficar levando sermão de seu mestre naquela hora da noite. Não desejava mais ser tratado como uma criança, mesmo que ainda aparentasse ser. Ele sabe que é forte, sabe que é capaz de fazer coisas que nenhum ser humano normal poderia fazer. Ele sabe o que é o Cosmo, sabe como usá-lo. Para ele aquilo basta. Ser mais forte basta. Ser forte é o suficiente para trazer paz e justiça a Terra. Ele sabe disso. Ele sentia isso. Não importava o quão ignorante o seu mestre o julgasse, quando chegasse a hora ele provaria seu valor. Provaria ser digno de uma armadura, assim como seu mestre. Ele tornar-se-ia um cavaleiro também, o mais forte de todos.

O jovem pupilo piscou forte e tentou focar algo a sua frente. Parecia está muito distante e ofuscada pela noite, mas ele tinha certeza de que havia visto algo. Levantou-se rapidamente, inquieto. Sabia que havia visto um vulto distante. "Seria uma mulher?", pensou. "Impossível, uma mulher não desapareceria tão rapidamente, não sem deixar certos vestígios".

- Algum problema? – perguntou distraidamente seu mestre.

- Não, acho que minha vista está cansada. Julguei ter visto alguém ao longe, foi só – suspirou e voltou a se deitar.

- Existem coisas além dos sentidos e do próprio Cosmo que podemos, uma vez ou outra, perceber. Entretanto, se fosse algo realmente importante ou que nos ameaçasse, sua presença seria perceptível facilmente. Não se esqueça disso. Se você avistou realmente algo, então o que viu estava além das minhas capacidades.

- Então realmente estou vendo coisas que não existem – afirmou Heian. Não era superior ao seu mestre, disso ele tinha plena certeza – Foi apenas uma ilusão de óptica, vista cansada.

- Quem sabe… – a voz de Nicolas soou irresistivelmente misteriosa, o que deixou o jovem pupilo intrigado.

E observando as constelações que cobrem o céu daquela noite triste e fria, Heian aconchegou-se melhor e adormeceu finalmente derrotado pela longa viagem que fizeram. Entretanto, Nicolas permaneceu acordado e refletindo o que Heian havia visto. Por um instante fugaz uma constelação piscou diferentemente no céu, deixando bem clara a sua posição. Nicolas sorriu ao observar o brilho da constelação. "Será mera coincidência, Erídano?". E ele também adormeceu.


	5. História 03

**A Era das Bruxas**

**Primeira Parte: Um novo Amanhecer**

**História Três: O rio Reno**

O orvalho anunciou um belo alvorecer.

Os homens levantaram cedo, logo após o nascer do dia. Rapidamente organizaram-se para um desjejum. Comeram de suas frutas secas e um pouco de carne salgada. A água não era problema, uma vez que as vastas planícies da Saxônia nesta época vertiam rios e riachos generosos. Uma dádiva dos céus. Encheram seus cantis sem pressa e terminaram de cear. Logo tudo estava guardado e pronto para viagem. Só restava a urna dourada.

Com um gesto simples, Nicolas passou o seu sobretudo por cima da urna e a pôs nas costas, cobrindo-a dos olhos desejosos. Sob os raios solares, a urna despertaria muita atenção por onde passassem, e desejavam ser discretos. O jovem Heian ficou encarregado de levar a pesada mochila com os mantimentos. Eles então prosseguiram com a sua viajem, sempre seguindo para o Norte.

Logo o tempo foi tornando-se mais frio e as nuvens aglomeraram-se sobre suas cabeças. O céu fechou rapidamente e fortes trovões anunciaram uma tempestade. Não querendo ter que passar por problemas com o tempo, Nicolas deu preferência por encontrar um bom abrigo contra aquela tempestade. Eles andaram muito até surgir uma velha casa de madeira ao longo do caminho. Começara a chover, uma chuva muito fria.

Aproximaram-se da casa com certa cautela, esperando encontrar alguém lá. Entretanto, não exalava fumaça da chaminé e todas as janelas estavam vedadas com toras de madeira, o que conferiu a casa uma presença de abandono. "Esta planície realmente não é das melhores para se passar o inverno", pensou Heian. O jovem observou o mestre, que confirmou com o olhar. Eles entraram na casa sem se anunciar.

Realmente não havia ninguém na pequena casa de apenas dois cômodos. Estavam numa sala de estar com uma cama de madeira encostada num canto e algumas cadeiras espalhadas. Não havia muitos móveis com os quais contar, nem armários. O outro cômodo era semelhante a uma cozinha pequena e com diversos restos de animais espalhados longe de uma boa fornalha. Aquela só poderia ser a casa abandonada de um velho caçador.

Heian acomodou-se na cama, onde largou sua mochila. Nicolas depositou sua urna ao lado da cama, e atirou o sobretudo frio e molhado numa cadeira, deixando-a próxima a lareira apagada. Havia ainda algumas toras boas para queimar. Fazendo um gesto com o olhar para o seu pupilo, Heian entendeu o que tinha que fazer. Logo um fogo crepitava fracamente no cômodo, irradiando seu calor por toda a casa.

Eles colocaram uma panela com água no fogo aceso e mergulharam um coelho morto, que após um tempo cozinhando virou um ótimo guisado. Nicolas era muito bom na cozinha e eles tiveram um bom almoço, mesmo que silencioso. Quando aproveitaram que a chuva ainda caia bravia para descansar um pouco mais, Heian não pôde conter sua curiosidade. Estava pensando aquilo há um bom tempo.

- Mestre, eu ainda não entendi muito bem o que vamos fazer. O senhor disse que viajaríamos até aquela cidade e que partiríamos ainda mais para o Norte, para terminar o meu treinamento. O que isso significa exatamente?

- Significa que você está numa estrada que ainda pode ter volta, se desistir agora – falou com simplicidade.

- Como assim? – perguntou descrente.

- Estamos nos dirigindo para o local onde os deuses escolheram para que enfrente o seu destino, sendo esta a sua última aventura, ou não. Quando chegarmos ao local, e não falta muito para isso, você passará pela sua última provação. Se for bem sucedido e os astros te apoiarem, assim como Atena, será finalmente consagrado um Cavaleiro Santo. Obterá seu traje divino enfim e deixará de ser meu aprendiz. Tornar-se-á um mestre afinal.

Heian não falou nada, apenas rolou um pouco na cama de madeira observando seu mestre sentado. "Teste final, o que provará se sou digno ou não de ser consagrado um Cavaleiro de Atena. Se sou digno ou não de proteger a paz e a justiça neste mundo. Será minha provação final e única, por isso não posso falhar. Não quero morrer aqui, quero ser um cavaleiro. Desde os sete anos luto por isso, e finalmente a hora se aproxima. Não falharei". Ele encarou seu mestre decidido, recebendo um olhar amigável e compreensível diante daquela ansiedade e determinação.

- Vou te contar algo interessante, por isso escute. É sobre para onde estamos indo. Há muitos séculos surgiram histórias interessantes sobre um rio que corre na península Itálica e que deságua longe de sua nascente, nas terras do Norte. Dizem que desde rio surgiu o nome de um dos gêmeos que semeou a vida dos sucessores da casa dos Gregos, os Romanos. O nome deste rio é Reno. Este rio semeou o nascimento de um povo tão antigo quanto os dos primeiros Cavaleiros de Atena, é um rio abençoado. Dizem que no seu leito final mora uma criatura fantástica, guardiã da ordem daquele lugar. Ela tem um tesouro só dela, algo realmente valioso. Este tesouro é uma armadura de Atena. Ninguém nunca tentou tomar o que é dela por direito, pois ali ela o encontrou. As pessoas que julgam terem visto tal criatura enlouqueceram ou desapareceram pouco depois de contar suas aventuras pelas terras do Norte. Por isso, nem mesmo eu sei de que tipo de criatura se trata.

- Entendo – comentou Heian – Quer dizer então que minha provação é derrotar a tal criatura e tomar o seu tesouro. Por isso o senhor me treinou tanto no mar Mediterrâneo, para que eu fosse capaz de enfrentar tal criatura debaixo d'água. É por isso que eu só tenho uma chance. Se eu não conseguir a criatura vai… matar-me…

- E eu terei perdido quase oito anos de minha vida treinando um incapaz – brincou Nicolas.

A preocupação deu lugar ao riso. Ambos gargalharam a vontade, mesmo diante de uma provação mortal. Eles não faziam idéia que tipo de criatura encontrariam, mas estavam dispostos a enfrentá-la. Heian sorriu bravamente diante do medo e trocou um olhar significativo com seu mestre.

- Não falharei.

- Eu creio que não.

Então a chuva abrandou um pouco e eles conseguiram dormir.

Acordaram quase quatro horas depois quando a chuva finalmente havia terminado de açoitar as planícies. Trataram de comer algo rapidamente e deixar a casa organizada como sempre fora, afim de que seu dono não ficasse chateado pela invasão deles. Abriram a porta e observaram que o sol já estava se pondo. Por causa da chuva teriam que andar durante toda a noite para não perderem mais tempo do que o necessário. Continuaram com sua viajem.

Prosseguiram com dificuldade pelas planícies encharcadas de lama. Era difícil manter o equilíbrio e a velocidade, mas eles seguiam com uma velocidade superior a de qualquer humano. Cobriram um vasto território em horas, mesmo diante das dificuldades, acompanhados pelo pôr do Sol. "Apolo que se despede de mais um dia", pensou Nicolas.

A noite caiu fria e triste como fora a anterior. Seria aquela atmosfera normal naquela região? Eles apenas ficaram imaginando o motivo de um sentimento tão ruim está incrustado no vento, carregando o ar e tornando-o mais difícil de respirar. Por um momento suspeitaram que aquela região fosse amaldiçoada, mas teriam sentindo um Cosmo maligno também impregnado ao ambiente. Aquela sensação era como se anunciasse uma catástrofe, algo realmente ruim. Ainda sim eles prosseguiram até o seu destino.

Quando finalmente estavam exaustos de tanto caminhar, Nicolas escolheu o vale de uma colina inclinada que surgia diante deles como um ponto para dormirem sossegados. Foi no alto da colina que eles finalmente ouviram o barulho de água corrente. Lá, mais no horizonte, amontoava-se uma grande massa de água praticamente infinita. Correndo até o mar, serpenteava um extenso rio. Finalmente haviam chegado à foz do rio Reno.

- Faremos o seguinte – falou cansadamente Nicolas – Descansaremos no vale do rio, mas longe o suficiente da água. Aqui já é possível sentir um pequeno fluxo de Cosmo que rodeia o rio. É só se concentrar o suficiente. Esta energia deve ser a criatura guardiã, por isso é melhor evitá-la por agora. Descansaremos e no final da tarde deste dia que ainda vai alvorecer faremos seu último teste. Está de acordo?

Por um momento Heian se espantou diante da pergunta do mestre. Ele nunca havia perguntado se Heian discordava ou não de um plano, apenas obedecia ao que lhe era exposto. Silencioso e igualmente cansado, o jovem pupilo confirmou com a cabeça.

Ambos desceram a colina e acomodaram-se no vale onde tudo aconteceria no próximo pôr do Sol.


	6. História 04

**A Era das Bruxas**

**Primeira Parte: Um novo Amanhecer**

**História Quatro: Náiade**

O Vale da Foz do Reno reluzia majestosamente sob o sol do meio-dia.

Aproximadamente neste horário, eles finalmente acordaram e muito bem dispostos. Comeram da última carne que levavam, fazendo um verdadeiro banquete. Heian suspeitou que o seu mestre desejasse que aquele dia fosse perfeito até o último momento, até o momento do seu destino com o rio e o mar. Ele ofereceu-lhe o melhor de toda a alimentação, sempre com seu olhar sereno e pacífico. Heian duvidou da fé do seu mestre.

Após o almoço-desjejum, Nicolas pediu para que seu pupilo vigiasse o acampamento enquanto ele averiguava todo o terreno. Desejava que todo o ambiente estivesse preparado para o momento final daquela tarde, não poderia haver interrupções. Mais uma vez Heian suspeitou de seu mestre e com certo temor no coração. "Será que o inimigo é tão terrível assim?", pensou. "Mas sei que não é o momento de minha morte. Consagrar-me-ei um cavaleiro de Atena e propagarei a justiça no mundo. Justiça que esse mundo tanto necessita".

E com essa idéia em mente, Heian passou boa parte da tarde observando o céu, refletindo e lembrando. Ele sempre se lembrava daquele dia quando citava o nome "justiça". Foi a "justiça" dos homens que levou a fé de Heian, foi essa falsa idéia do que é justo que acabou provocando aquele dia maldito. Ele nunca se esqueceria daquele dia, jamais. Aquele dia nunca o deixaria em paz, e ele sabe disso. Mas ele não desejava esquecê-lo também. Desejava nunca esquecê-lo para torná-lo o exemplo maior da falta de senso de justiça entre os homens, e levar a todos a sua justiça, a justiça da deusa Atena que a Igreja Católica Ortodoxa Cristã tanto condena não existir. "Cultos pagãos, heresias. O que eles sabem afinal?". Ele pensou e pensou sobre aquele dia e sentiu-se instigado. Sua determinação era maior que tudo naquele momento.

Quando o Sol começou a repousar a Oeste, já a meia altura do solo, Nicolas retornou. Aparentava está um pouco cansado devido à longa caminhada que fez, mas tirou certas conclusões que achou importante. Sentou-se e tomou do último cantil que tinham, respirando fundo.

- Escute bem, Heian – falou pausadamente – Dei uma boa investigada no local. Acho que este não é um lugar no qual homens gostem de vir. Mais a frente é possível sentir a presença da criatura ainda mais forte e quando me aproximei o suficiente do rio tive a impressão de que ouvia uma voz me chamando. Acho que sei do que se trata. Não é nenhum monstro, mas ainda sim é algo a se temer bastante. Acho que é uma ninfa. Sabe o que é?

- Fala das ninfas da mitologia Grega? – perguntou incerto – Só ouvi boatos que são bruxas condenadas a vagar sobre o mundo presas ao que tanto amam, é isso?

- Sim e não. Ninfas são seres mitológicos sim, mas não são bruxas. Muito pelo contrário, são espíritos corpóreos da natureza do divino. São filhas de Gaia, Mãe terra, geradora de toda a vida. Logicamente, esse tipo de pensamento é considerado uma das maiores heresias que existem, a aceitação de outra divindade, mas falo apenas o que sei. As ninfas são criaturas presas sim ao que amam, mas não fisicamente e sim espiritualmente e emocionalmente. Quem deseja ficar longe do que tanto ama? – neste momento Heian fez uma expressão de compreensão – E é esse sentimento que devemos temer da ninfa. Ela é a guardiã deste curso do rio. Ela deve amar esse rio como a si mesmo, e não permitirá que ninguém o toque com tanta facilidade. Acho que entende isso. O verdadeiro tesouro da ninfa é o rio, e não a armadura de Atena. Coisas que não são naturais são desprezadas pelas entidades da natureza. E acho que terá que tocar no rio para poder obter a armadura, ou mergulhar nele. Isso só descobrirá quando conversar com a ninfa.

- Eu? Conversar com a ninfa? – perguntou perplexo – Mas ninfas não são como sereias? Podem encantar os homens e levá-los a morte apenas com a voz?

- Sim, ninfas e sereia são parentes próximos, e seus métodos de combate podem ser terríveis. É por isso que deve temer ainda mais o inimigo que poderá enfrentar. Lembre-se do que acabei de dizer: "poderá enfrentar". Ninfas não gostam de conflitos, por isso faça de tudo para não provocar um desnecessariamente – e levantando-se, acompanhado pelo seu pupilo, terminou – Boa sorte Heian Belenus, e aguardo seu retorno já consagrado como um Cavaleiro de Atena.

- O senhor não me acompanhará?

- Não devo. A tarefa é sua e somente sua. Não devo cair na tentação de tentar ajudá-lo. Acompanharei sua empreitada pelo Cosmo. Por isso, tenha boa sorte. Que Deus o abençoe e que Atena o guie pelo caminho certo.

- Não demorarei – falou confiante.

- E não deve mesmo. Não espere pela noite, pode ser pior.

- Até breve então – e afastou-se com um aceno confiante da mão.

"Eu sei que consigo, posso consagrar-me um cavaleiro de Atena. Eu sinto que posso, sinto que o farei esta noite". Heian marchou ainda muito confiante à beira do rio, seus pensamentos bem exaltados e determinados. Entretanto, parou a poucos metros da margem próxima com um sentimento ruim, algo que nunca sentira antes. Era uma energia aterradora, muito superior a sua e quem sabe ainda maior que a do seu mestre. "Não é possível", pensou aterrorizado. "Essa energia é descomunal. Meu mestre está me jogando à morte?".

Então algo aconteceu. Uma voz melodiosa e triste começou a cantar em uma língua antiga e há muito esquecida. Soava com um timbre tão harmonioso que seria impossível para um ser humano tentar imitá-lo. A voz não poderia pertencer ao ar, nem as ondas do mar. Ela soava como o balançar calmo do vento nas águas escuras do rio. A voz vinha do rio e chamava o pupilo para dentro dele. O jovem conteve seu passo diante da presença que sentia. Não seria ludibriado pelas palavras de uma ninfa.

Então ela surgiu de dentro do rio. Banhando pelo poento do sol surgiu primeiramente um cabelo que brilhava num negro azulado jamais visto. Depois surgiu o olhar azul safira penetrante e celestial. Um rosto moldado na mais pura e majestosa porcelana branca brotou do rio, andando na direção de Heian. Os ombros surgiram deixando a água escorrer como numa cascata de águas cristalinas e de onde caiam uma longa toga feminina branca completamente encharcada e mostrando as curvas inimaginavelmente sensuais daquela guardiã. A mulher finalmente parou de andar quando os seus pés pequenos e delicados ficaram sobre a água, como se fosse Jesus Cristo sobre o oceano bravio diante do pescador. Ela era tão perfeita e estupenda que arrancou diversos calafrios da espinha de Heian. Sua beleza era sobrenatural, assustadoramente encantadora.

- Quem és tu que te aproximas de mim e de meu reino? – sua voz soou como se ecoasse numa gruta marinha, um eco de ondas num quebra mar.

- Eu sou um homem comum, dama da água…

- Ninfa dos rios e cascatas, guardiã das nascentes e riachos – interrompeu a ninfa no mesmo tom – Sou uma Náiade, serva dos prazeres dos amantes de meu reino e tesouro. Os deuses me chamaram um dia de Eleanor – e com uma pequena pausa, completou antes que Heian posse continuar – E tu eis Heian Belenus, filho de Telos Belenus e Sophitia Belenus. Está aqui com um objetivo e determinação. O que desejas de mim?

Impressionado, Heian apenas continuou calado. "Como ela sabe o nome dos meus pais? Como ela pode saber tanta coisa sobre mim em apenas me ver? Não me lembro de ter falado nada parecido a ninguém, nem mesmo meu mestre sabe o nome dos meus pais. Como ela sabe de tudo isso?". Ele tomou fôlego para poder continuar, mas a ninfa o interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Eu sei o que teu coração sente. Passaste a tarde a devanear sobre o teu passado diante de meus olhos longínquos. Consigo ver teus sentimentos e interpretá-los com muita facilidade. Está é uma das minhas capacidades. Agora, responda minha pergunta! – ordenou.

- Desejo tomar de teu rio uma urna que não te pertence, ninfa dos rios e nascentes – falou determinado, não havia temor em sua voz – Uma urna que contém uma armadura sagrada das constelações de Atena…

E a ninfa mais uma vez o interrompeu, desta vez com uma gargalhada exagerada e maliciosa. Divertiu-se um pouco rindo do mortal a sua frente, então se deitou sobre a água de modo sensual, provocante e incentivador. Heian conteve uma exclamação quando a ninfa acomodou-se, pois por um momento breve teve a impressão de ter visto mais do que deveria. A ninfa, no entanto, não notou o fato ou simplesmente abandonou a idéia. Parou de gargalhar e tornou a observá-lo seriamente.

- Escute-me mortal! As constelações não pertencem a nenhuma divindade, exceto talvez Zeus que é o regente do firmamento divino. E o que está dentro deste rio pertence apenas a mim e a ninguém mais. Se por algum motivo tal urna que repousa sob estas águas pertenceu um dia a Atena, este não é um problema meu. Aquilo que aqui repousa hoje é meu e unicamente meu. Se tu desejas beber de minhas águas, pois sei que seus cantis estão vazios, ou se desejas deitar-se comigo, pois seu que seu corpo anseia pelo meu, o permitirei sem hesitar. Mas aqueles que tocam minhas águas para banhar-se nunca serão perdoados pela minha fúria. Não desejo que minhas águas tornem-se imundas e infestadas pelas tuas doenças de terras distantes, ou que minhas criaturas fluviais tenham em suas peles aderidas o sangue e o suor dos homens temíveis desta Era sombria. A estes rogarei maldições ou a própria morte. Espero que tenha entendido tudo mortal. Então, o que desejas?

Heian ficou calado por um momento. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu de cabeça baixa, no que deveria está avaliando suas possibilidades ou contemplando os próprios pés. Os pensamentos voaram velozes por sua mente, mas o seu coração já havia decidido o que realmente desejava com todas as forças. Seus sentimentos extravasaram com uma força descomunal, fazendo a ninfa levantar-se preocupada diante de tamanha determinação. Então um sorriso fino de desdém surgiu em seus lábios. Heian retribuiu a intimidação na mesma moeda.

- Achou que agora sabe qual é a minha resposta – falou com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Sim, mortal. – falou a ninfa seriamente – Tenho total consciência de tua tola decisão. Se tu desejas tanto morrer, venha pegar então tua tão estimada urna.

- Não precisava pedir.


	7. História 05

**A Era das Bruxas**

**Primeira Parte: Um novo Amanhecer**

**História Cinco: Águas que congelam**

Uma presença se intensificou sobre o vale as margens do rio Reno.

No ápice da colina mais alta, aquela pela qual haviam chegado, Nicolas permanecia sentado. Seus olhos estavam fechados para o mundo, mas sua mente e espírito absorviam cada variação minuciosa dos sentidos e energia. Sua total concentração voltava-se para a margem deste lado do rio que corria mais embaixo. Ali ele sentira o primeiro sinal de que as negociações resultaram num total fracasso. Um Cosmo colossal explodia em fúria e desgosto. "O que foi que fiz atirando meu jovem pupilo nas garras desta guardiã?", pensou. "Não posso permitir que morra assim. Se a situação ficar complicada terei de interceder". Então ele avaliou seus sentimentos mais uma vez. "Controle-se homem, tenha fé. Este não é seu destino e nem sua luta. Não deve interceder pelo seu pupilo ou ele jamais crescerá. Ele jamais o perdoaria. Tenha fé". E, enquanto concentrava-se, ele começou a rezar.

As águas calmas e escuras do rio bronzeado pelo sol começaram a ficar alarmantemente nervosas. Um Cosmo intenso e furioso ecoava de dentro da ninfa, fazendo seu cabelo esvoaçar estranhamente, quase como serpentes vivas que emergiam das raízes de sua alma. A água ao seu redor fervia sem liberar vapor algum e ela parecia está levitando na ponta dos pés. Heian encarava toda aquela presença assustadora de frente e mantendo o sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Estava prestes a saborear de uma deliciosa batalha pela sua vida, algo que não fazia há um bom tempo. Sua determinação e desejo mesclaram-se quase num sorriso lunático e sedento por ação. A fúria da ninfa apaziguou diante da expressão do mortal.

- Desejas tanto morrer? – perguntou, mas sua voz ecoou como uma tempestade.

- Não haverá mortes esta noite, ninfa – manteve o sorriso, inclinado um pouco o rosto – Apenas um homem molhado e uma guardiã perdedora.

Desta vez foi o Cosmo do mortal que explodiu intensamente, muito mais por excitação que insanidade. Um punho envolto por uma energia fria acertou o baixo ventre da ninfa, que se curvou diante da dor que sentiu. Sua boca abriu diante do esforço que fazia para não gritar. Com um giro rápido do corpo e um salto a meia altura, Heian aplicou um chute veloz no rosto da ninfa que a fez voar para a outra margem. Um corredor feito por duas muralhas de água ergueu-se devido ao seu deslocamento. "Muito fácil", pensou ainda mais confiante. Então ele mergulhou.

Sua sorte era que, por mais escuras que fossem as águas do rio, ainda restava um bom sol lá fora para iluminar um pouco o ambiente subaquático por algum tempo. Não havia muito que se ver. Alguns peixes e pouquíssimas plantas. O fundo do rio parecia ser coberto por rochas escuras e escorregadias, outras tinham formas pontiagudas e afiadas. Por algum motivo temeu a ambas. Mas adiante avistou o que procurava. Deveria está exatamente no meio do curso do rio, no seu ponto mais profundo, algo em torno dos nove a dez metros. Uma urna reluzia como uma estrela de brilho próprio. Era um brilho azulado e magnífico que o convocava. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais veloz, numa velocidade que nenhum ser humano poderia igualar.

Então uma grande sombra trespassou a luz acima de Heian, que se virou pronto para o combate. Não havia nada, apenas água e atmosfera mais além. Ele estranhou aquilo e ficou em prontidão. Aproximou-se mais um pouco da urna quando avistou algo ao longe. Havia algo se movendo rapidamente na sua direção, vindo do outro extremo do rio. Foi apenas quando ficou um pouco mais próximo que pôde notar o que era. Uma cauda sereiana, que brotava abaixo da cintura e de coloração esverdeada, remava em alta velocidade e em uma das mãos havia um tridente mortal. O tronco agora estava nu e revelava seios brancos e perfeitos. O rosto estava em fúria e seu cabelo estava carregado de um brilho lamacento. Era a ninfa. "Então essa é sua verdadeira forma".

Não houve mais tempo no que pensar. A ninfa triplicou sua velocidade em um instante e no outro havia trespassado seu tridente na altura do estômago de Heian. O sangue escorreu rapidamente na água e o jovem sentiu a satisfação da ninfa. Ela soltou um grito subaquático tão agudo e profundo que fez os tímpanos do jovem artderem em chamas, e depois falou através da mente de Heian. "Não posso acompanhar-te em velocidade fora da água, mas dentro dela não há nada que possas fazer. Eu sou muito superior a ti em meu reino".

Heian tentou concentrar-se no que deveria fazer quando a ninfa o carregou rapidamente na direção do fundo. Foi apenas quando ela o arremessou com uma força descomunal contra o solo que ele percebeu o que ela realmente queria. "Ela tem a vantagem sobre o terreno, não apenas naturalmente, mais também porque o conhece bem", pensou isso quando soltou mais uma vez sangue. Suas costas foram perfuradas pelas pedras pontiagudas do fundo. Mas a pior de todas as visões estava por vir. A ninfa arrancou seu tridente furiosamente, mesclando as águas com ainda mais sangue de seu adversário, enquanto que uma nuvem subaquática de peixes se aproximava. Ele não entendeu aquele comportamento, mas soube na hora o que os peixes desejavam. A ninfa os convocara para comerem o que restasse do jovem. Todos estavam sedentos de sangue.

Sorrindo, Heian entendeu o que deveria fazer. Seu Cosmo começou a elevar-se rapidamente, o que alertou a ninfa. "Não adianta tolo", ecoou sua voz na mente do jovem. "Não adianta tentar. Além de meu Cosmo ser superior ao teu, sou mais veloz e poderosa aqui dentro. Não vai ganhar de mim". E inesperadamente o sorriso de Heian aumentou. Um calafrio passou pela ninfa, que começou a tremer de frio. A noite estava cada vez mais presente. "Eu falei que ninguém morreria aqui ninfa. Não pretendo matá-la".

O frio no corpo da ninfa aumentou de maneira assustadora, chegando a doer como milhares de agulhas que lhe perfuravam a carne. Nunca havia sentido tamanho frio, pois sua pele era protegida contra temperaturas muito baixas. Os peixes fugiram assustados. "O quê…?". Ela observou o jovem com atenção. Seu Cosmo não parava de arder constantemente e no mesmo nível, mas uma aura azulada ao redor do seu corpo agora era perceptível. A ninfa tentou se aproximar cautelosamente, mas percebeu que seu corpo estava imóvel. "Como? Por que…?".

Então a ninfa descobriu o plano do jovem. "Desgraçado", ecoou sua voz dentro da mente de Heian. "Está tentando me matar de frio, congelar-me. Quem és tu?". O jovem guerreiro apenas explodiu seu Cosmo de maneira ameaçadora em um frio cortante começou a congelar a água ao redor dele. A massa congelada de água deslocou-se rapidamente na direção da ninfa, que observou aquilo horrorizada. "Sou tudo o que já disse sobre mim, ninfa. Entretanto, sou também discípulo de Nicolas Marry, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação de Aquário, um dos doze mais fortes guerreiros a serviço da deusa Atena. Ele também é conhecido como o senhor do frio e o único de todo a Ordem dos Fiéis que pode parar o fluxo dos Átomos, assim os desfazendo. Eu herdei suas habilidade e poderes. Agora sabes o porquê de ter dito que não haveria mortes".

E novamente com um grito ensurdecedor, a ninfa lutou contra as amarras de água que a congelavam por completo. Heian levou as mãos juntas até a altura dos ombros e lançou seu poder máximo.

"Pereça congelada por toda a eternidade em seu tão amado reino. DIAMOND DUST!", ecoou mortalmente.

E antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a ninfa calou-se eternamente confinada em seu túmulo de gelo. Com um movimento rápido, Heian levou seu Cosmo até as pernas e arremessou-se até a urna. Passando as mãos pelas amarras e correntes, ergueu-a até a superfície a nadou até ficar sobre seu próprio _Iceberg_. Lá repousou a mão sobre o ferimento mortal que carregava no abdômen e fez um gesto com o Cosmo para congelar a ferida. Conteve aflito um grito de dor e puxou a urna para longe da água. Ali ele pôde finalmente contemplá-la, pois não sentia mais a presença do inimigo.

Era uma urna do tamanho de seu tronco, como a do seu mestre. Não era dourada, mas carregava um brilho prateado muito belo. Havia algumas pequenas safiras incrustadas no todo da urna, e muitos desenhos em alto relevo. O símbolo que ela carregava assemelhava-se a uma correnteza de um rio bravio e sinuoso. Ele tornou a pensar sobre o assunto. "Qual seria aquela constelação que o havia escolhido? Será que a armadura realmente o escolheria como guardião?".

Pondo-se de pé, segurou a corrente que abria a urna com firmeza. Estava convicto que a merecia. Puxou com um pouco de força a corrente e a urna se abriu no mesmo instante que o pesadelo retornou. Destruindo a camada de gelo até a superfície e com um Cosmo inesperadamente ameaçador, a ninfa saltou do rio de maneira furiosa e devastadora. Seu olhar era mortal e seu Cosmo fez o rio responder em fúria. O último raio de sol morreu no horizonte. Um lampejo prateado rompeu a noite e uma lança de gelo trespassou o ar na direção de Heian. Pego de surpresa, Heian apenas tentou se defender, mas não houve tempo para tanto. A lança de gelo trespassou-lhe o coração na mesma hora que a urna terminara de se escancarar. A ninfa gargalhou de satisfação.

- Não esperava pelo meu retorno, não é mortal? Achavas mesmo que com um simples golpe como esse seria capaz de me derrotar? Também posso controlar o movimento das partículas, mas posso fazê-las fluir ao invés de pará-las. Esse é o meu poder. Enquanto houver movimento, por mais infinitesimal que ele seja, meu poder pode afetá-lo. Como se sente atingido pelo seu próprio gelo?

Heian respirava com dificuldade. Estava cravado ao chão devido a lança que trespassava seu corpo, algo brilhava entre ele e a ninfa. A mulher do rio agora retornara a sua forma humana, com pernas e o vestido. Não havia mais forças no corpo de Heian, mas sua determinação ainda não diminuiria sequer um minuto. Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto, calando a ninfa que ainda gargalhava.

- O quê? – perguntou incrédula – Ainda tens esperança…?

- Mantenho o que havia dito. Não há de haver mortes esta noite. Está exatamente onde eu desejava…

O Cosmo de Heian explodiu como nenhum outro. A lança de gelo que o trespassava desapareceu diante de tanto poder, evaporando-se na noite. Com um movimento rápido sua perna tateou algo próximo a sua frente e a ninfa tremeu diante do pavor. Um lampejo prateado cortou a noite e Heian atirou-se no ar diante da ninfa. Nos poucos segundos durante o deslocamento do chão até a sua adversária, raios de luz prateada zuniram ao encontro do guerreiro. E quando ele caiu a frente da ninfa, estava trajando uma armadura.

Mesmo o sangue escarlate que escorria no peito de Heian não atrapalhava a sublime armadura que trajava. Seu elmo era simples como uma tiara, cravejado de safiras. Sua armadura era prateada e levava uma coloração azul claro, uma mescla entre neve e mar. Ela possuía formas ondulantes únicas, onde diversos contornos em baixo relevo revelavam o fluxo de seu poder. O que mais chamava atenção eram a leveza e delicadeza que a armadura aparentava, e um longo manto azul celeste que caia como uma cascata de águas escuras na frente e atrás ao longo das pernas do guerreiro. A ninfa conteve uma exclamação de louvor quando Heian explodiu seu Cosmo diante de seus olhos.

- Receba meu ataque mais poderoso e congele sobre as águas de seu próprio reino. NORTHERN DAWN!


	8. História 06

**A Era das Bruxas**

**Primeira Parte: Um novo Amanhecer**

**História Seis: Erídano**

O sopro gelado dos ventos do Norte cortou a superfície conturbada do rio escuro.

Com as palmas das mãos abertas, braços esticados e tocando o diafragma da ninfa, Heian executou sua técnica máxima com toda a força que lhe restava. Toda a sua convicção, determinação e vontade estavam naquele golpe mortalmente frio. Ventos congelados ergueram-se do chão e arremessaram a ninfa dentro da tempestade glacial de múltiplas cores e formas.

Devido à proximidade, a ninfa nunca seria capaz de evitar o ataque, ainda mais pega de surpresa diante do que vira. A armadura sagrada que repousava sob o seu leito era uma das constelações a qual era devota, sentia total admiração. "Por que eu nunca soube que símbolo daquela urna era aquele que aprecio desde o dia que surgiu para mim? Por que justamente esse homem é o escolhido de minha constelação? Por que… Erídano?".

O céu noturno foi tingido pelas cores que compõe a Aurora Boreal das terras do Norte. Gelo, granizo e neve começaram a cair lentamente sobre o leito do rio, enquanto que dois Cosmos apaziguavam. Heian caiu de joelhos, ainda sobre a água congelada do rio, defronte uma estátua bizarra. Ali estava uma mistura de uma bela dama de vestido, cabelos de serpentes e algo semelhante a uma cauda de peixe transformando permanentemente ao longo das pernas nuas da dama. Sua expressão era tranqüila e pensadora, como se nunca tivesse percebido o que lhe acontecera. Ela estava confinada em um esquife de gelo que se assemelhava a uma onda de água congelada no momento em que caíra sobre ela. De certa forma aparentava ser um anjo.

Heian cuspiu muito sangue. Pôs uma das mãos na altura do coração e sentiu uma dor lacerante. A dor foi muito forte ao ponto de derrubá-lo de cara no chão. Com muito esforço virou-se e contemplou o céu escuro. Sua Aurora estava desaparecendo lentamente, assim como a chama do seu Cosmo. Sua vida fluía juntamente com o sangue. Seu coração batia na velocidade de um réptil agora. "Eu consegui, mesmo que por muito pouco tempo", pensou. "Consagrei-me um cavaleiro de Atena. A constelação me aceitou, mesmo que eu nunca venha saber qual constelação é. Uma pena, pois gostaria de poder lutar uma vez mais com esta armadura que não tive nem ao menos tempo de contemplar".

E exalando mais sangue por sua boca, seu rosto virou de lado lentamente e seus olhos foram ficando opacos. A luz começou a sumir e não restava mais Aurora no céu. Agora ele entendia o porquê da noite naquela região ser triste e fria. O ar estava impregnado com os lamentos das almas que um dia morreram ali, almas que infestavam o Tártaro, o Inferno dos homens cristãos. Seria para lá seu último destino? Em nada mais pôde pensar…

- HEIAN! – gritou uma voz desesperada ao seu alcance.

Barulho de algo deslizando no gelo, batida de metais contra o chão ao seu lado e braços a erguê-lo do solo. Nicolas chorava desesperadamente agarrando seu pupilo até seu colo. Não havia mais forças para Heian poder sentir o toque da mão quente de seu mestre acariciando-lhe o rosto, nem as lágrimas que caiam sobre seu rosto. Não conseguia contemplar mais nada, apenas a morte.

- Não morra! – Nicolas gritou no desespero – Não se atreva a morrer aqui! Estou ordenando que não morra!

Mas Heian nada mais escutava. E logo ele viu uma luz em meio ao mar de escuridão que o cercava. Era o fim. E o que ele deslumbrou depois não soube dizer se era sonho ou realidade, mas sabe que sentiu seus pés sendo rasgados por uma terra árida e salobra. Suas costas pesavam toneladas e seu rosto só visualizava o caminho pelo qual precisava seguir. Todos seguiam o caminho, manchado de sangue aqui e ali. As que caiam eram chicoteadas e torturadas, por quem ele não soube dizer. Ele não caiu uma única vez, mesmo quando escalava a montanha escarpada mais a frente. Aos poucos pôde ouvir o grito da morte o chamando e os das pessoas que respondiam. Havia uma cratera, um fosso, mais a frente. Era ali que deveria pular? Ele se aproximou, mas antes de tocar o topo para saltar, uma mão o puxou pelo ombro e ele se virou. Não viu ninguém, mas uma voz tranqüila e conhecida soou na sua mente: "Vamos para casa…".

Havia calor no seu corpo. Seu coração batia com tanta força que ardia no seu peito. Ele estava deitado completamente agasalhado e coberto por diversos sacos de dormir. Por alguma razão sentia frio, mas seu corpo liberava rios de suor. Ele observou em volta e percebeu que o rio Reno corria ao seu lado. Do outro estava Nicolas sentado e adormecido, com sua urna dourada ao lado de uma outra urna, prateada. Era noite, mas não soube dizer qual.

Heian começou a ganhar os sentidos e sentiu algo grande sob suas cobertas e enroscado no seu corpo. Ao abri-las timidamente observou algo no mínimo assustador. A ninfa abraçava-o de maneira gentil, seu corpo complemente seco e nu. Vista desta maneira era impossível não se apaixonar por sua beleza. Conteve o impulso de abraçá-la e beijá-la quando se lembrou de algo. Uma lança de gelo trespassara seu coração. Pondo uma das mãos sobre o peito descoberto descobriu que a ferida estava fechada, não havia cicatriz alguma. Ficando ainda mais confuso, ele adormeceu despreocupado de tudo.

Um calor matinal acariciou o rosto do jovem adormecido. Sentindo aos poucos a força retornar a cada parte do seu corpo, Heian tentou sentar-se. As cobertas desceram pelo seu tronco pesadamente, e ele não estava mais encharcado pelo suor. Tentou olhar em volta, mas sua vista ainda estava se acostumando a claridade. Anunciando um belo dia, uma voz familiar ecoou ao seu lado.

- Levante-se e receba a nova aurora que se anuncia, jovem Cavaleiro de Atena.

Heian ficou intrigado com aquelas palavras por um tempo, mas então sua mente começou a clarear como o dia que nascia. Sua vista retornou ao normal e contemplou ainda sentado seu ex-mestre, Nicolas, trajando sua armadura que brilhava ainda mais douradamente que de costume sob a influência dos raios solares matinais. Pondo-se de pé, Heian sorriu em resposta as palavras do amigo, que retribuiu o gesto na mesma moeda. Nicolas apontou para algo mais baixo ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Contemple sua armadura, Cavaleiro de Prata da Constelação dos rios e riachos, Lorde Erídano.

Não poderia haver maior felicidade no rosto de Heian. Não somente tornara-se um cavaleiro de Atena como fora escolhido para ser o guardião de uma armadura de prata. Aproximando-se da urna que estava ao lado de Nicolas, Heian abriu-a e contemplou sua nova posse. Era realmente linda. Montada possuía a forma de uma cascata com um rio de ondas belas e velozes. O brilho prateado mesclado do azul-mar mais puro que poderia existir era tão soberbo que faria caçadores de tesouros correrem aos milhares somente para poder vê-la. Ao tocá-la timidamente, a armadura trajou-se sozinha no corpo do novo cavaleiro, mantendo a mesma aparência soberana. De alguma maneira, a armadura chegava a ser mais magnífica que a bela armadura de aquário, mesmo que mais simples.

Nicolas guiou seu discípulo até as margens do rio que corria bem próximo. Somente quando se aproximaram é que Heian lembrou-se do que havia acontecido durante a sua batalha e quando acordou. Lembrou da voz que lhe chamara diante do fosso dos mortos e o impedira de cair. Tudo estava tão claro neste momento que se sentiu um pouco tonto, mas não caiu e nem foi amparado por Nicolas que apenas sorriu para aquela situação como se já a esperasse.

Eles estavam agora diante do majestoso rio, com suas ondas escuras e tranqüilas. Não havia sinal algum de que houvera uma batalha ali. Nicolas aproximou-se um pouco mais, quase tocando a água, o que deixou Heian um pouco nervoso. "Qual o motivo disso?".

- Venha até nós, senhora do rio! – clamou Nicolas.

Antes mesmo que Heian pudesse demonstrar sua surpresa diante de tal gesto, um barulho rompeu do rio pacífico. Uma onda impossível de ser natural ergueu-se do meio do rio e modificou-se a forma de uma bela concha do mar, grande o suficiente para engolir a ambos. Heian ficou ainda mais desconfortável com tudo aquilo, mas manteve-se firme e aguardou ao lado do Lorde dourado. A ninfa fluiu de dentro da concha de água e manteve-se deitada dentro dela, como se fosse um colchão no mínimo exótico. Estava tão bela como quando Heian a vira pela primeira vez, vestindo a mesma toga feminina branca e semitransparente devido está encharcada. Ela espreguiçou-se graciosamente e os observou pacificamente.

- Viemos agradecer os seus cuidados e sua complacência – curvou-se Nicolas.

- Como? – perguntou Heian incrédulo.

- Ao trajar esta armadura em teu ato de desespero contra mim, mortal, admirei-me com o fato de possuir em teu destino ao tão belo quanto à representação máxima do meu reino em Oricalco. Confesso que teu ataque final custou-me muita dor e sofrimento, e que poderia rogá-lo uma maldição mesmo congelada, mas como um sacerdote que usa do símbolo de meu reino não devo tocá-lo senão para servi-lo – e, mesmo deitada, fez uma reverência sutil e delicada.

- As Náiades são conhecidas como guardiãs dos rios e riachos – completou Nicolas –, e dentro de suas qualidades estão rogar maldições e recuperar feridas mortais. Se não fosse pela senhora do rio, você estaria enterrado neste momento.

Heian absorveu aquelas informações com um grande impacto. "Então toda aquela batalha foi, de certa forma, desnecessária. Se a armadura tivesse me aceitado antes, teria evitado o combate. Se eu soubesse de qual armadura se tratava, poderia também ter evitado tal embate. Por que, então, a armadura só revelou-se após tocá-la? Já ouvi histórias do meu mestre de armaduras que vão aos seus cavaleiros. Por que isto não aconteceu agora? A não ser que… a armadura deseja-se me testar antes. Ver se eu sou digno de trajar um signo de Prata". Ele observou a ninfa com maior desconforto agora, pois se lembrou daquela noite em que despertara sob as cobertas.

- Então me responda senhora do rio, como exatamente me curou? – sua voz soou meio encabulada.

- Devo deitar-me ao lado de quem sofre da maneira mais natural possível – respondeu com simplicidade.

- "Deitar-me" em qual sentido? – ficou ainda mais encabulado.

- Heian! – Nicolas exclamou perplexo.

- Ora, o que quer que eu pense? Sou jovem e sabe disto. Numa noite estou lutando contra uma inimiga mortal. Na outra vez que desperto a vejo deitada nua enroscada em meu corpo d tal forma que… bem, você entende o que quero dizer. Assim, é natural que eu fique curioso, uma vez que esta seria uma forma bem estranha de perder minha virgindade…

Depois dessa, Nicolas não conteve sua vergonha e irritação. Mesmo sabendo do estado do amigo, bateu-lhe na cabeça com tanta força que Heian desabou no chão. O impacto só não causou maiores avarias devido a proteção, mesmo que precária, do elmo da nova armadura de Heian. A ninfa, por outro lado, ria de uma forma contagiante, o que acabou quebrando aquele clima de embaraço e todos riam satisfeitos.

Eles conversaram um pouco mais e se despediram cordialmente, levando as bênçãos da ninfa de boa sorte na sua jornada. Retornaram para o acampamento próximo as margens do rio e assistiram a despedida final da ninfa, que executou um belíssimo mergulho acompanhado pelas águas do rio. Logo eles estariam despindo suas armaduras, trocando suas roupas gastas por outras que tinham guardadas e seguindo viajem em direção ao Sul, de volta para casa.


	9. História 07

**A Era das Bruxas**

**Primeira Parte: Um novo Amanhecer**

**História Sete: A vila destruída**

O clima estava agradável para aquela época do ano.

A viagem de volta não foi tão cansativa. As planícies se estendiam como um grande e inclinado declive que seguia sempre para o Sul, pois agora estavam voltando para casa e satisfeitos com a sua missão cumprida. Estava nos planos de Nicolas passar uma vez mais pela vila de Bristol que deixaram para trás havia alguns dias, a fim de conferir o resultado do julgamento. Tal atitude pegou Heian um pouco desprevenido, que pensava em ir para casa o mais rapidamente possível. Entretanto, Nicolas sentia que não era apenas isso.

- Por que não seguirmos para casa, para Roma, de uma vez? – perguntou Heian meio emburrado.

- Porque temos um compromisso com aquela vila, mesmo que minha função lá já tenha sido desempenhada desnecessariamente. E, caso não tenha atentado, nossos suprimentos estão escassos. Mesmo para nós será uma viajem difícil até Roma, e necessitaremos de alimentos para evitar o gasto desnecessário de energia e tempo caçando. Ou prefere viver de frutas secas o resto da viagem? – completou com um sorriso pacífico e brincalhão.

Heian apenas fechou a cara e concordou. Era bem verdade que preferiria seguir viajem direto para Roma, mas não estava nada disposto em aceitar uma viagem sem o mínimo de ração decente. Enquanto analisava esta questão, algo veio a sua mente. "Por que precisamos de ração tão cedo? Tínhamos muitas conosco, o suficiente para uma viajem direto até a cidade mais ao Sul, na terra de Lorena, seguindo o curso do rio Reno. Lembro-me bem dela".

- Por que não deixamos à vila de Bristol para trás e seguimos até as terras de Lorena. A cidade de Limburg me pareceu mais hospitaleira…

- Porque, caso não tenha notado também, os dias passaram enquanto estava inconsciente a beira do rio Reno, embora só tenha salientado o fato de temer ter perdido a sua virgindade com uma deusa da natureza – interropeu educadamente.

- E por quanto tempo eu permaneci desacordado? – perguntou encabulado.

- Creio eu que dois ou três dias. Se mantivermos o nosso ritmo, acho que poderemos chegar a Bristol antes ou logo após a execução da tal moça forasteira. Gostaria muito de assistir tal execução, mesmo que sempre tenha sido muito ruim em matemática para calcular bem o tempo necessário para chegar lá e o quanto falta para a execução. Sabes que prefiro a dramaturgia e a placidez das palavras.

- Falando assim, até eu gostaria que os números não existissem – comentou com ironia.

- Não foi isso o que quis dizer – empertigou-se Nicolas.

- Eu sei – debochou.

Seguiram viagem até depois do por do sol, que formou no horizonte uma coloração avermelhada sombria, mas ainda sim muito bela. O clima estava estranhamente carregado, mesmo que não houvesse nuvens no céu, o que, naquela época do ano, era no mínimo peculiar. Havia no ar uma sensação de discórdia, ódio e rancor reprimido. Agora que Heian tornara-se um cavaleiro sagrado, seus sentidos com relação ao Cosmo ampliaram-se de maneira extravagante. Numa terra tão escura, tranqüila e deserta como aquela, os ventos ecoavam cada vacilo das presenças mais mínimas. As planícies não apenas serviam de caminho para as coisas físicas.

Ao pensar nisso, lembrou-se do vislumbre que teve quando estava indo até a foz do Reno. Ele tinha certeza de que avistara uma mulher sublime, mas tomou, na época, como uma ilusão de ótica causada pelo seu cansaço. Agora deitado sobre a relva baixa e sob a proteção de algumas poucas árvores, ao lado de seu ex-mestre e já consagrado o guardião de uma armadura sagrada, começou a cogitar se aquela não teria sido uma visão sobre o seu futuro. Poderia ser, uma vez que a figura da mulher representara muito bem a forma humana e feminina da deusa do rio que enfrentara. Terá sido aquele um aviso? Será que ele teria algum dom para a vidência? Ele perdeu-se em pensamentos dos mais estranhos e cansativos, pegando no sono rapidamente.

Ele sonhou…

_As águas passavam bravias ao seu redor, e uma forma ao longe se aproximava por um corredor entre as águas. Era um local muito claro e branco, uma cor de paz e tranqüilidade que o fazia se sentir bem. Estava cada vez mais próxima e mais distinguível. Parecia que uma longa capa tremulava presa ao corpo da pessoa. O vento fluía de Heian até ela. Sim, agora ele tinha certeza. Era "ela". Estava cada vez mais perto, e logo ele pôde ouvir sua voz profunda e magnífica. "Heian", ela o clamava._

_Ele não tinha certeza, mas ela lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Seus cachos dourados balançavam com o vento forte. Ao ver aquele movimento divino e pacífico do balançar dos cabelos dela, ele sentiu uma grande nostalgia. Ela o lembrava alguém, alguém que não via há anos, muitos anos. Alguém que foi lhe foi arrancada de si por causa da covardia dos homens daquela época. Ela o lembrava daquele dia._

_Ela estava cada vez mais próxima. "Heian"…_

- Acorde Heian, e prepare-se!

O jovem cavaleiro despertou num salto de prontidão. Ficou alerta em apenas um segundo, pronto para o combate de maneira muito instintiva. Mas o desejo dentro de si ainda fluía com tal intensidade que ele não conseguia se concentrar no mundo externo que o rodeava, mesmo que seu corpo dissesse o contrário. "Quem era ela? O que foi este sonho e essa sensação de nostalgia? Acho que estou pensando demais em vidência ou algo parecido. Mas por que sempre vejo mulheres? Deus, que não seja nenhuma forma de pecado que esteja a me possuir… O que estou pensando? Sou jovem, e não um padre como Nicolas. Acho que estou pensando demais mesmo, apenas isso".

Ele despertou demoradamente de sua consciência para o mundo externo. Percebeu que ainda era noite, ou o que restava dela. Os primeiros raios de Sol começavam a se espreguiçar no horizonte. Eles eram estranhamente avermelhados. Notou, ao seu lado, que Nicolas trajava sua armadura dourada e que a urna de ouro estava vazia. A armadura de Aquário era realmente belíssima, com detalhes bem exaltados em alto revelo por todo o seu contorno e diversas safiras e diamantes azuis. Uma longa capa alva tremulava presa aos ombros do cavaleiro dourado. Nicolas o observava alertado, ao mesmo que arrumava rapidamente as suas coisas.

- Apresse-se cavaleiro de Atena, traje sua armadura! Não consegue sentir esta presença avassaladoramente terrível e que está estagnada no ar? – falou apreensivo.

Heian não precisou se concentrar muito. Logo sentiu uma presença terrível que ecoava a Sudeste, em direção da vila de Bristol. O dono daquela presença maligna já havia partido, ele tinha certeza, mas muito de seu Cosmo ainda estava impregnado no ar, inundando a cidade num ambiente de aspecto maligno e mordaz. Com a força do pensamento e do seu Cosmo, Heian clamou por sua armadura de prata e ela respondeu o seu chamado. Logo ele estava trajando sua belíssima armadura pela segunda vez e quando lhe era necessário.

Ajudando Nicolas a juntar todas as suas coisas o mais rapidamente possível, partiram dali em alta velocidade na direção da cidade. A velocidade que alcançavam era tal que se tornaram apenas borrões brilhantes que cruzavam as planícies noturnas. À medida que se aproximavam rapidamente, perceberam que nuvens cinzentas e incomuns se afastavam para o leste, e que algumas aves carniceiras circundavam o local a uma altura considerável, como se temessem descer no momento. Ao se aproximarem mais, localizaram rapidamente um local seguro para deixarem suas coisas e entrarem na cidade a espera de um encontro desagradável.

Não demorou muito até alcançarem à vila, acompanhados pelo Sol que já se levantara a uma altura suficiente para iluminar bem o caminho. Logo que puseram os pés nela tiveram uma visão desoladora. Toda ela estava destroçada e em um estado mais pútrido que o pior dos cemitérios. As ruas barrentas estavam encharcadas com penas, pêlo e fluídos dos mais podres. As portas estavam escancaradas e as janelas quebradas. Tudo na vila estava úmido e lavado de tal forma a espalhar ainda mais o caos que era visível. A cena foi piorando enquanto prosseguiam com cautela até a praça central, onde desembocavam todas as ruas. Ao longe a Igreja aparentava tristeza.

A praça central mais parecia um açougue, tanto que Heian quase vomitou ao ver tudo aquilo. Nem o mais talentoso e sarcástico dos pintores poderia recriar tal cena, e seria considerado pecado dos mais graves criar algo tão profano. A praça central estava mergulhada em sangue, podridão e morte. Os cheiros de suor, sangue, carne podre, fezes, urina e medo estavam pairando no ar, ajudados pelo clima úmido que os prendiam ao solo. Nem mesmo o vento tinha coragem de atrapalhar aquela cena lúgubre.

Os cavaleiros demoraram um bom tempo até terem coragem o suficiente para "entrar" na praça central. A cada passo que davam, eles desviavam o máximo que podiam de poças, cabeças, braços e tripas. Heian se demorou numa cena lamentável, ao ver uma mãe imunda que morreu agarrada ao seu bebê mutilado pelos pés de outras pessoas. Ambos estavam retorcidos. Demorou por tanto tempo nesta cena que lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Foi a coisa mais pura que tocou aquele chão infernal.

- POR QUÊ!? – gritou a plenos pulmões.

Sua raiva se intensificou tanto e a tal ponto que assustou Nicolas por um momento. Ele apenas fechou os olhos tristemente em resposta ao olhar enraivecido de Heian. Ambos ficaram parados por um tempo, presos em seus próprios pensamentos. Heian respirava com dificuldade e ainda chorava em fúria reprimida. Nicolas continuou calado e controlado, mas exalava uma grande tristeza. Finalmente as pernas de Heian cederam diante dos seus sentimentos e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, esticando o tronco e apoiando-o com os braços estendidos sobre uma grande poça de sangue. "Sangue inocente, de uma criança inocente".

- Por quê? – perguntou quase sem voz e vencido pela tristeza.

- A pergunta correta seria quem. – Nicolas falou calmamente – Quem é o responsável por tudo isso. O responsável por essa chacina. Percebe-se pelo Cosmo que ainda está aqui, estagnado no ar, que o ser que causou tudo isso só pode ter um grande poder. Ainda não tenho certeza, mas…

- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE… COMO CONSEGUE… – atrapalhou Heian em fúria.

- Ser profissional? Ser frio numa hora como essa? Como consigo manter-me calmo diante de cena tão revoltante? – interropeu pacificamente – Diga-me então você uma coisa, cavaleiro de Atena: qual o propósito de ser um cavaleiro?

- Proteger a justiça, o amor do mundo. Proteger aqueles que não podem ser protegidos da fúria dos mais poderosos e malignos. Proteger a humanidade dos seres corruptos que circundam pelo mundo. Dar-lhes esperança… – gemeu Heian obediente.

- Exato. Nossa função não é lamentar a morte de pessoas inocentes, mas dá as nossas vidas pelo bem de Atena, da humanidade e da paz neste mundo. Se desejar está disposto a proteger a sua função e aos humanos deste mundo, proteger o amor de Atena pela humanidade, você tem que está disposto a conviver com cenas lamentáveis como essa, mesmo que não seja nossa função aceitá-las. Não podemos perder a nossa fé, Heian – completou com um grande peso na voz – Devemos erguer-nos diante do inferno se necessário sem nos abalarmos para podermos dá as nossas vidas quando necessário. Não pense que não lamento o que os meus olhos vêem, mas não acredito que lamentar a morte dos que morreram possa ajudar a proteger a vida daqueles que ainda estão vivos. Sempre haverá tempo para os nossos sentimentos, mas este não é o momento.

Heian deixou que as lágrimas terminassem de cair sem pressa. Ele fechou os punhos sobre a poça de sangue a sua frente, concentrando toda a sua vontade em uma única coisa: vingança. Ele pensou mal daquele povo quando chegou à vila, mas não condenou todos. Todo aquele sentimento que agora carregava o seu coração o fez lembrar daquele dia, do seu passado, da injustiça. "Essa é a justiça dos homens? Essa é a justiça de Deus?". Sua revolta cresceu ainda mais, e seu juramento de promover a sua justiça ardeu em seu peito. "Está não a Verdadeira Justiça".

Ele levantou-se, acompanhado pelos olhos atentos e preocupados de Nicolas. Eles seguiram firmes até o centro da praça, onde uma grande estrutura de madeira carbonizada ainda mantinha-se de pé. Aos pés dela encontraram uma figura mutilada o que um dia fora o padre da vila. Eles analisaram o corpo. Sua genitália fora arrancada por uma lâmina de um punhal que agora repousava na goela do padre. Seu pescoço quebrara com o impacto de ter sido atirado de cima do andaime. O dedo onde repousava o anel do padre foi arrancado. Nicolas puxou o punhal firmemente e o analisou girando-o nas mãos. Com um olhar mais profundo, analisou por fim o andaime retorcido e queimado.

- Acredito que este punhal pertença a quem fez isto, e que o fato de tê-lo abandonado aqui seja para que esta pessoa possa ser identificada, uma forma de aviso ou provocação – comentou Heian.

- Tem razão, e este não é um punhal de prata qualquer. É uma arma que carrega o selo do divino antigo, da Era dos Gregos. Está vendo as formas de rio e a maçã dourada na ponta do punho? Este é um dos símbolos utilizados pelas filhas de Gaia, mãe terra. As filhas de Gaia não agem desta maneira contra a humanidade, e mesmo quando rogam maldições são contra uma ou duas pessoas, mas não contra uma vila inteira. O padre foi um alvo em particular, especial. Esse foi um ato de vingança contra as atitudes do padre em relação a algo. Mas o quê…?

Nicolas avaliou um pouco as opções e agiu rapidamente. Procurou algo ao redor do andaime, e sobre ele, mas pelo que Heian analisou em suas feições, não achou o que procurava. Isso o deixou intrigado, até que Nicolas ficou bastante preocupado. Eles se entreolharam.

- Pelo estado da estrutura de madeira, uma fogueira foi acesa – comentou Nicolas – Ainda há gordura humana por aqui, carbonizada. Isso significa dizer que a mulher acusada foi queimada como uma bruxa, para ser purificada e poder entrar no Reino do Céu. Seja como for, acredito que a filha de Gaia só tenha surgido após o extinguir da vida da mulher. E isto justificaria o ato de vingança. Além disso, o padre disse que a mulher considerava-se uma deusa dos tempos antigos, uma pagã. Ela proclamava ser…

- Uma Musa Grega! – falaram ambos.

- Mas as musas não são as nove entidades que representam as artes e os conhecimentos? – perguntou Heian – Por que motivos fariam vingança contra a morte de uma irmã de tal forma, condenando toda a vila?

- Heian, você já perdeu a sua família inteira. Você sabe o que é o sentimento de vingança – ao falar isso, Heian abaixou a cabeça em entendimento as palavras de Nicolas – Entretanto, acredito que ela tenha vindo se vingar do padre e dos que possam ter abusado de sua irmã. A carnificina que vemos aqui foi provocada por aqueles que enlouqueceram diante das verdades apresentadas pela musa que veio fazer sua vingança, é o que penso e seria o mais provável. Entretanto, o fato da adaga está aqui pode significar o que você disse, uma provocação contra a humanidade. Este é um fato a ser temido e que deve ser levado a Ordem o mais rapidamente possível.

Ao proclamar suas palavras, ambos saíram da praça imediatamente. Ao chegarem numa das ruas que levava para fora da vila, Heian parou e Nicolas o acompanhou. Ele observou uma última vez aquela cena lamentável e seu peito deu uma fisgada. Sentiu novamente o sentimento de revolta em relação a tudo aquilo. O mundo externo o chamou de volta dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu o sibilar de uma ave carniceira mais acima. Então ele se lembrou.

- O que vamos fazer com relação a todas essas pessoas? – perguntou a Nicolas.

- Devemos partir imediatamente, mas você tem razão. Não podemos deixar as pessoas que morreram aqui serem devoradas pelas aves e outros predadores. Não seria cristão. Mas não temos muito tempo, por isso…

Nicolas se afastou um pouco de Heian, andando um pouco para frente e fechando os olhos. Repentinamente o clima ficou muito frio, a ponto de congelar os ossos. Flocos de neve perfeitos começaram a cai ao redor de toda a vila e Heian sentiu o Cosmo imenso de Nicolas crescer. O cavaleiro dourado concentrou toda a sua energia nas palmas das mãos abertas e os flocos de neve perfeitos circularam-no violentamente, numa tempestade glacial. Nicolas voltou a abrir os olhos e mirar fixamente a praça.

- Que as suas almas sigam para o paraíso, e que seus corpos permaneçam no amalgamo desta terra. FREEZING COFFIN! – entoou a sua prece.

A tempestade de neve tornou-se gelo e apagou a cena da praça por um momento. Quando finalmente tudo deixou de ser branco, a praça virou um cemitério de gelo eterno. O sangue e tudo aquilo que poluía o local desapareceu com o poder. Diversos caixões de gelo surgiram pela praça, todos eles apenas contendo os corpos das pessoas que estavam de certa forma intactas. As pessoas muito mutiladas ou que não mais aparentavam ser seres humanos foram pulverizados pelo poder e tornaram-se o pó daquele solo maldito.

- Não é exatamente um caixão, mas garanto que nunca derreterá. Vamos usar de nosso poder e agilidade para enterrá-los aqui mesmo, nesta praça. É o local de suas mortes, mesmo que seja um local maldito. Não faremos lápides, pois não dispomos de tempo para isso. Esta foi a única coisa que pude fazer por eles.

Eles usaram de seu poder para destruírem o chão em vários pontos e colocar os caixões. Por mais rápidos que eles fossem, o trabalho velou o dia todo diante de tantas vítimas. Nicolas aparentava está realmente muito cansado devido o trabalho extra que teve para fazer aqueles caixões de gelo eterno com o seu Cosmo, mas ajudou bastante, e Heian estava muito motivado em dá um enterro digno o mínimo que fosse para aquelas pessoas.

Ao terminarem tudo, eles soltaram os animais que ainda estava vivos e presos na vila abandonada, pegaram água e mantimentos e trancaram a Igreja, levando a chave consigo. Abandonaram a vila já a noite e foram até onde estava as urnas das armaduras e as suas coisas. Somente lá eles despiram as armaduras e aprontaram as coisas para a viagem cansativa que fariam pela manhã. Muito cansados, eles dormiram rapidamente, acompanhados pelo morrer daquela presença maligna que ainda circundava a vila, já ao longe naquele momento.

Com o nascer do novo dia, eles seguiram para casa. Estavam voltando finalmente para Roma.

**Fim da Primeira Parte.**


End file.
